halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Installation 07
Untitled There is no evidence shown to clarify the actual terrain of Installation 07. Covenant Ghost 15:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :You mean other than what appears in Halo 3? --ED 19:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) If someone where to show me where in halo 3 this information came from, then it might believe it. However, looking at it in the ark cutscene and denoting it having a certain terrain based on its color is somewhat illogical. Covenant Ghost 21:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The source is right there on the page. See it for yourself. --ED 21:35, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Thats not Installation 07, thats my Installation 01 picture. I swear thats 01. Kap2310 17:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Size Where are we getting this idea that the rings are all different sizes? It says that this ring is smaller - where is this coming from? Diaboy 09:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Most likely from the scene in Halo 2 when 343 Guilty Spark explained that all of the remaning Halos where put on standby. The becon had a holographic display of the instellations, and they each had varrying sizes. 24.144.151.36 05:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) i still think ascendant justice has all there descriptions and pictures of the halo rings backwards because we only know of 2 rings having earth like envrinoments, 04 and 05, and yet the show only 04 and 03 having them...SPARTANF-259 18:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Monitor Where's the evidence that the Monitor "117649 Submissive Abhorrent" exists? —əґыţєґιιб Number System Is it true that it would be called 07? In Iris, AdjutantReflex had a countdown in base seven. If the Forerunner number system was in base seven, this would be Installation 10. Is there alternate evidence the Forerunners used base ten? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Um, Wha...What?--Unreal Admin 23:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Base seven - 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 10 11 12 13 14 15 16... and so on. That is what he's referring to. He is asking if Installation 07 would be Installation 10, citing the fact that AdjutantReflex had a countdown in base seven, rather than base ten. Smoke 00:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::That would more likely make the installation's 'name' 010 - the leading 0 used to indicate a non-base10 number. -StarLion 13:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Additional thought: There -IS- evidence the forerunners used base 10 - '343 Guilty Spark'. If using Base-7, the operator of Installation 03 should have been 0100 Guilty Spark (and every monitor would have been a 1 followed by x-1 0's, so 01 010 0100 01000 etc). -StarLion 13:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't mean to necro this topic, I'm more just adding this for the benefit of future readers. Subscript denotes an alternate base in mathematical notation (107 = 710 = 7), whereas in programming, a leading zero denotes octal (base 8) numbers (010 = 8). DavidJCobb 15:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Details Guys the surface and atmosphere is UNKNOWN!!!!! check in the halo encyclopedia page 177 Alertfiend 22:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think we should remove the part about the flood. The flood is tan. This halo's surface is yellow. Io is yellow also. That mean's it's natural. I don't think that there are any ligitimate signs of a flood infestation. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk'']] 20:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There is still a possibility of the flood there. The 5th Halo ring had an outbreak, maybe this one had a problem too?Blahmarrow 13:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, there are no sources to say that the Flood are presently free on any of the Halo Installations, and we shouldn't go on pure conjecture. That said, a planetwide Flood Disfiguration is seen on the ''Halo Wars ''Shield World; but if the Flood had taken control of the Halo, then how would it be able to go on Standby in the Ark? InfiniteAmo 05:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Firing Record For all the Installations, besides 04 and 05, the pages ay they have a firing record of 1.2 trillion simulated, 1 actual. Where is this information from? 2410 Penitent Tangent says that ''Delta Halo, ''specifically, had this firirng record, that doesn't mean all installations do. Also, unless it is stated somewhere, we cannot be sure that all Halos have the same blast radius, especially due to their varying size. 25,000 lightyears was, I believe, specific to Installation 04. InfiniteAmo 05:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the firing recored be ajusted to account for the 2 times 07 was fired during cryptum. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 19:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The Flood Earlier, this article contained speculation about its tan surface pattern being evidence of a massive-scale flood domination. Earlier on this talk page there was also discussion on this topic, which resulted in the removal of this piece of specualtion. However, there is clear evidence in the Terminal messages in Halo Anniversary of at least one Halo installation having its entire surface conquered by the flood, resulting in a strikingly similar appearance to the surface of Installation 07. Aerid77 15:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) New Info. Must Add Halo: Primordium has provided immense description of this installation and its ultimate fate. What little on it is there does not suffice and needs to be expanded. That info being: *Served as a human reserve for thousands of years. *Responsible for the release of the Primordial *Controlled by Mendicant Bias and Master Builder *Speculation that the Master Builder died on this ring. *The amount of repair and damage it went through. *Role it played on the attack on the Forerunner homeworld. *The experiments that occured on humans and Forerunners alike in the name of finding a cure for the Flood/Shaping Sickness. *That now it mainly serves as a memorial to all the millions who perished and suffered. *That Human life could have continued on it after its repairs at the Ark, due to the fact the Librarian and the Didact had decided to leave the vast majority of the populance on that installation and just send it on its way. Just a basic outline of things to add.Ahovorka 04:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC)